create_ocsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Createsans/It's Not Over Yet (Fanfic collab with Missette)
Order: Me Missette Part 1 Cameron's POV: It was a normal day at Greenwood. Well, as normal as it can be. I mean, we gots me and Jordan with powers, and Mae is a skeleton. Yeah, normal as can be. But, hmm... I haven't seen a plastic all day. Not normal. I went to the basement, and overheard chit-chat. "Just wait... Every student will pay!" A voice said. Flint. Something was wrong. Why won't my powers work?! Siri stepped out and saw me. "Spy!" She exclaimed. "Shoot." I muttered. Flint and Ballora grabbed my arms. I felt like I couldn't breathe. I passed out. I knew they were up to something, but what can I do? No one will hear about it. Not from me. It may be the end of Greenwood as we know it... Part 2 As Cameron was tied up to a chair by Ballora and Flint, Eliana couldn't help but laugh. The one girl who thought she could stop them because of her powers, had been knocked down. Now, no one at Greenwood, not anybody, stood a chance against them. "There, that should hold her down." Flint said, yanking the knots of the rope together on Cameron's arms. Ballora snorted. "What a pathetic excuse of a living creature." She said. Mandy smirked. "A very pathetic one, but she was still dangerous with her powers. Now, the students of Greenwood will feel our wrath! They will pay for what they have done to us, especially a few individuals." Mandy said, hardening her eyes. "If everything goes according to plan." Flint said. "I have the sleeping gas ready, and some other equipment if one of the annoying rats tries to put up a fight." Cassandra fanned her face. "It's so hot down here, haven't you heard of an air conditioner?" She asked. Ballora rolled her eyes. "This isn't a spa. We have to work undercover." She said. "Mandy, you know the few students that could find out about us." Mandy nodded her head. "Exactly, that's why we will have our first 4 targets. Andrea, Auora, Riley, and Meredith. And then, the whole school." She said evilly. At Greenwood, it had been a perfectly normal day. Riley had been in the student lounge with Mimi, Auora, Andrea, Meredith, and Sheldon having a conversation. "But, honestly, don't you guys think it's a little weird about how quiet the school has been the past couple weeks?" Auora asked. Riley thought for a moment. "Now that you mention it, it has been. None of the students have been causing drama.. and the mean girls are no where to be seen. It's they they vanished!" She exclaimed. "Maybe they were expelled. After what they did at the Christmas party, I wouldn't be surprised." Mimi commented. "Exactly. I think this is a good thing. No drama, no mean girls. Greenwood could maybe, finally go to a state of peace for good." Andrea added. All of a sudden, Wally had frantically ran into the student's lounge towards the group talking. "Oh, hey Wally. Why do you seem like you're in a rush?" Meredith asked concerned. "I don't want to alarm anyone, but I can't find Cameron anywhere! She wasn't in any of her classes, any rooms, and she wasn't even in her dorm!" Wally said. Andrea gasped. "Oh no. Well, don't worry Wally, we'll all look for her." Part 3 Splatter's POV: I heard strange sounds from a door, so I looked in the door. Stairs. I went down the stairs, and saw a door. Curiously, I opened it. A tall girl with blue hair saw me. She didn't look friendly. She chased me. I ran up the stairs, but tripped. She caught me and brought me into the room. "Look. Another little snoop." She said. I was scared. I shook, then fainted. I heard a voice. "Put him with her." Part 4 First Cameron, and then Splatter. Andrea couldn't put her finger on it, how could these students not have been in the college at all today..? Auora asked around if anyone knew where they were, and it was the same response everytime. No one knew where they were, they saw them yesterday, or they didn't know them. She had grown frustrated and even decided to ask teachers if they knew where Splatter and Cameron were. Riley, on the other hand, had wandered off to find them on her own. She thought maybe snooping around some other areas of the school might lead to where they were. Riley found a hallway that seemed to be closed off, so she entered there. When she did, she found only 5 doors. As she tried each of them, only one opened. It lead down with stairs, and it seemed to be a basement. She did not have a good feeling about this. Riley cautiously, and carefully walked down the stairs. Slowly, she peered from the wall that was infront of them. There was an empty, dark room with nobody in it. But then as she looked farther back, she could see a faint light of some sort. Riley was about to venture further, but she was stopped when she felt a hand go over her mouth. She screamed, and the lights flicked on. Flint had grabbed her, and Ballora, Siri, Mandy, and the rest of the mean girls were there too. "Well, if we don't have another intruder." Ballora said. Mandy snickered. "Glad you finally found us, troll. Now we could put you with the other two." Riley had managed to get Flint's hand off of her mouth. "What do you guys want?! What did you do with Cameron and Splatter?" She asked. Siri grinned evilly as she showed them each tied to a different chair, and they were both unconcious. Riley gasped. "You're all sick, this is inhumane!" Ballora rolled her eyes. "Hm, guess we are then. Tie her up with them, we just need 3 more down to go." She said. Riley don't know what happened, one minute she was awake, and then, she blacked out. Part 5 Flip's POV: I can't put my finger on it... 3 students. Just... Gone. I felt a chill. I was talking to the Combo Club. "Guys, he's just gone! Like that!" I said, snapping my fingers. "Flip, calm down." Aster said. "No!" I yelled, standing up. "Splatter is gone and you're all acting like this happens normally! Know what? If you guys don't care, I'll go find Splats myself!" I yelled, then stormed off. I walked to a door and opened it, I saw stairs. I walked down the stairs and spied into a room. Splatter, along with two girls, were tied to chairs. I tried to leave, but felt a cold grip on my arm. Part 6 Auora and Andrea didn't know what to do. When they discovered Riley was gone, they were shocked and looked everywhere to find her. But no luck. Now, Flip was also gone, 4 students just went missing out of thin air. What were they going to do? "I'm telling you, I have a feeling Mandy may be behind some of this." Auora said. Andrea raised an eyebrow. "If she was, it would include the rest of her little sidekicks too. I don't know, I mean they're still on suspension. And I don't think they would swoop to a low of kidnapping students.. right?" She asked. "Mandy and the rest of them are out for vengence. After what happened with the Christmas inccident of them getting suspended, and everyone not being afraid of them anymore, they would go after students. It would make sense that they took Riley and Cameron, but Splatter and Flip.. I'm not sure." Auora said. Andrea thought what Auora was saying was insane, yet it could be the only possible explanation. While the mean girls have disappeared for a while, now more students are starting to disappear. "If this is true, then we need to investigate the whole entire school. And that includes the closed off areas." Andrea said. Riley had woken up with a killing headache. She groaned, not remembering what had happened. As she tried to stand up, she was restrained. As she looked down at her hands and feet, she realized that they were tied so she wouldn't escape. As she looked around, she was shocked to see an unconcious Cameron, Splatter, and Flip. Then she remembered.. Mandy, Ballora, and Flint. They were the ones kidnapping students! And now she was one of their victims. She gulped, knowing this wasn't good. If Auora, Andrea, or any other student came down here trying to look for Riley and the others, they would fall to the same fate. She had to find a way out of here. Part 7 Jordan's POV: 4 students!!! Gone! I sighed. "Alright, don't get worked up..." I told myself. Ink, no, not Otto, Ink walked past. "These disappearances have to be linked to something... Check the Dean's security footage." He said, then ran to the Dean's office. Ink's POV: Alright. All 4 students went downstairs, then vanished. Theyre all linked together! The Dean was out of an errand. "... Next, Auora." A girl said. The footage was blurry. "Auora... I have to warn-" I said. I felt a hand go over my mouth. I blacked out. I was carried downstairs and tied to a chair. One boy, Flip, was awake, and basically screaming. Part 8 Riley was startled when Flint brought yet another person down here, which happened to be Ink. How many students were they aiming to get? Even worse, she had heard they now wanted to get Auora, which would mean they would lose one of the only people to help them escape. Once they got Auora and Andrea, they would go after the all the other students with no one to stop them. Riley had attempted multiple times to break free from the rope, but she saw it was basically impossibly since it was tied tightly. Flip had woken up and was panicking, while Splatter and Cameron still hadn't woken up, and Ink had also woken up. The mean girls, Ballora, and Flint had gone out looking for supplies. Well, they left behind Eliana to watch over their prisoners, except due to Eliana getting bored easily, she fell asleep. Ink jerked forward on the ropes, but was yanked back. He groaned. "How are we supposed to escape when these ropes are basically cutting off our circulation here?" He asked. Riley shook her head. "I don't know... but we have a chance at getting out now since Eliana is asleep. Maybe one of us could slip out from the ropes?" She said, trying to think of a good idea. Flip breathed quickly. "This isn't good, no one is going to find us! No student would suspect for us to be down here." He said. "That's not true, we all managed to get down here. It won't be long before another student wanders down here and is kidnapped, which I fear will be Auora. We just need to put our heads together to think of a plan." Riley said. Ink grunted. "I hope Auora can save us. But, maybe one of us could untye the other, but it would be hard to move the chairs, but untying the rope won't be impossible." Ink said. All of a sudden, Ballora had walked back, and she seemed to have another person. Riley breathed in, hoping it wasn't who she thought it was. But, as the person was thrown to the floor, she saw it wasn't Auora, but instead.... Mimi. Part 9 Pepper's POV: Jake was frantic looking for Mimi. "Dude. Get a grip." I said. "No! Mimi is missing, and I can't find her!" He yelled. For a guy in heels, he runs fast. I rolled my eyes. Ink's POV: Another one... Flip began getting frantic and hypreventilating. Cameron woke up with a jolt. "Dang it!!" She yelled. Ballora got in her face. "Don't. No, bad inmate." Cameron said. Ballora touched her and she shuddered. Splatter woke up and started screaming like he just witnessed a murder. Of course! His screaming would alert someone! But, Mandy returned and walked over to Splatter. No...!!! Part 10 Mimi was petrified and trembling when she was tied to the chair. This is where Riley had been, all the missing students. And the mean girls caused all of it. Riley tried moving her fingers to untye the rope around her left hand, but no luck yet again. She sighed, why'd she bother trying at the point? Splatter was screaming, but Mandy was having none of it. She put ductape around his mouth, and you could only hear muffles. Then, what shocked Riley was Ballora came over with a tranquilizer.. and inserted it in Splatter! Riley knew it was something to knock him out, because 10 seconds later, he went from screaming like a maniac to nothing but silence. Mimi gasped seeing what had happened to him, fearing it might happen to the rest of them ."Now, if any of you try to scream or talk again." Ballora said. She held up the tranquilizer and ductape, smiling evilly. "We'll make you go silent." She said. Cameron tried to kick her feet up. "If I were able to use my powers down here.. you idiots would all be goners!" She threatened to Ballora, Flint, and the mean girls. Siri laughed. "Except, you're the goner down here, and you can't use your powers to save anyone." She said. Flip had calmed down a bit, but was still breathing heavily in fear. Flint came over to him with a twisted smirk. "You should probably calm down.. unless you want the tranquilizer." He said. Flip shook his head. "P-Please, I'm sorry, d-don't hurt me.." He said in a small voice. Ink growled. "Leave him alone! You're all sick people doing this. Especially all of you!" He said, looking towards the mean girls. Eliana laughed. "Honey please, this is what you all deserve. We aren't sick at all." She said. Hope, Siri, Cassandra, Mandy, Veronica, Nebula, and Kristen nodded their heads in agreement. "It's what has to be done, for what all of you students did to us." Kristen said. "Enough talking to them." Ballora said. "Flint, do you have the trap set out for that rat?" She asked. Flint nodded his head. "I hacked into Auora's schedule, she's the only one who goes down a certain hall. Soon, she will join the rest of these students." Part 11 Aja's POV: The show must go on Hit the lights We're going till there's No pulse left This masquerade of souls Needs a victim Won't you be our hopeless guest? But if it helps, you can Pretend It's make-believe inside your Head This nightmare's as real as it Gets In the Circus of the In the Circus of the In the Circus of the Dead That fits our situation perfectly. I saw a hallway, and walked down it. I know they're here. "Come on out!" I yelled. Flint grabbed me. "Still not Auora. But she has freaky powers too." He said. I brought me to a room. I saw the horrific sight. Splatter had ductape over his mouth, and was unconscious. I gasped. "This is inhuman." I said. Flint tied me to a chair. Cameron spoke up in her snarky tone. "Geez, how many chairs do you have?" Part 12 Aja, the only other girl with powers had been kidnapped down here. 7 students they had took... who knew how many more. Aja somehow remained calm. She saw Cameron couldn't use her powers down here.. but maybe she could if she tried. However, she wanted to see how the others were first. Splatter still hadn't woken up, and it highly concerned Ink and Flip. Was he going to be okay? "So.. this is where you've all been this time, have you tried escaping?" Aja asked. Cameron shook her head. "There's no way. I can't even use my powers down here, and I have no clue why!" She exclaimed in frustration. Aja thought for a moment. "Maybe I could use mine..?" She suggested. Cameron sighed. "Maybe, but you would have to wait till the rest of them are gone. Eliana usually falls asleep, so it could work." She said. Riley looked over at Ballora and Flint typing on the computer, and wondered what they were doing. Hopefully it wasn't anything else violent.. Because the whole school could be doomed. Auora had been able to hack into the school cameras with her laptop, and Wally, Meredithm and Andrea were all with her. "Okay.." She mumbled, typing something in. "There, now we can access any area that has a camera." She said. "Okay, good. But let's hurry, we need to find the students." Andrea said. Auora started clicking through cameras, all of them having nothing. Meredith bit her nails nervously. "This isn't good, they have to be somewhere." She said. Wally nodded his head. "Auora will find them, I'm sure of it." He said. Then, Auora clicked onto a camera that showed only static. "Hm, I can clear this one, hold on." She said. She typed a few codes in, adjusting the camera, and finally hacked into it. When it cleared, she saw there was a basement. Auora used controlls to move the camera around, and upon further inspection, saw Ballora, Flint, and the mean girls?! "Why are they doing?" Andrea asked. Auora moved the camera around again.. and saw, no. The 7 students that were missing, Aja, Cam, Ink, Flip, Splatter, Riley, and Mimi were all tied in chairs. "That's where they've been this whole time.." Auora said. They heard Ballora speak. "Good, now we can finally aim for our last targets, Auora and Andrea. The traps are set." She said. Meredith and Wally gasped. "Well, looks like we know we're we have to go." Auora said. "We need to get more students, Wally and Meredith, can you find some that will help?" Andrea asked. Wally and Meredith nodded their heads, and set off to find students. They had to save these students, and stop Ballora, Flint, and the mean girls. The school counted on it. Part 13 Mason's POV: Oh my... Andrea is in danger! I will protect her! Mark my words! Ink's POV: Oh my goodness... Splatter is still out cold. Flip looked like he was about to explode. "ARGH!!!! I can't take this anymore! Let us go, you sick freaks!!" He yelled. Part 14 Ballora hissed at Flip, which caused him to shrink back a bit. "Shut it. We're not the sick ones here, we're just returning the favor for what you did to us. We were kept held in prision.. this is basically the same punishment." She said. "I can't stand to hear him any more, use the ductape and tranquilizer." Ballora said to Flint. Flip felt his eyes widen. "W-Wait, please don't!" He said frantically. He was ignored. Flint put ductape over his mouth, and then used the tranquilizer. Flip screamed, and then was out like a light. Mimi whimpered. First Splatter, now Flip. They had to get out of here. "Flint." Ballora called over. "We need to get the last of the supplies, we'll leave Eliana here." She said. Aja's eyes lit up with an idea. Since they were leaving.. she could try to use her powers. "Eliana, keep watch over these losers while we're gone, if you please." Flint said. Eliana nodded her head, and Ballora, Flint, and the rest of the girls walked off. After a few minutes, Eliana had fallen asleep. Aja cleared her throat. "I'm going to attempt to get us out of the ropes." She said. Cameron nodded her head. "Let's hope it works.." Aja started to sing the song she had sang earlier, closing her eyes. "The show must go on, hit the lights, we're going till there's no pulse left, this masquerade of souls needs a victim. Won't you be our hopeless guest? But if it helps, you can pretend it's make-believe inside your head, this nightmare's as real as it gets, in the Circus of the, in the Circus of the, in the Circus of the Dead." After she finished her song, she opened her eyes. To her surprise, she saw the rope had come off of her. Ink cheered. "Finally, we can get out!" He said. Aja smiled, she knew it would work. Aja firstly untied Cameron, then Riley, Mimi, and Ink. Ink took the ductape off of Flip, and Cameron helped Splatter up. "They might be out cold for a while, but we need to get out of here quickly." Riley said. "You got out?!" They heard a voice say. The friends whipped around, and saw Eliana woke up. "Shoot..." Ink muttered. Eliana pressed some sort of button. "You guys are going to get it!" She said. Cameron rolled her eyes, and pushed Eliana down. "Let's go, now." She said. They ran to the stairs, but Ballora, Flint, and the girls had returned. "Well, looks like you can't escape now, boo-hoo." Ballora said. "Neither can you." another voice said. Auora, Andrea, Wally, and Meredith were there. Along with Lucy, Mason, Jacob, Ivy, Jordan, Parker, the Combo Club, and a few others. "What is this joke? A mockery?" Flint said laughing. "There's no joke. We're here for our friends. Give it up." Parker said. "Let them go, or else." Jordan threatened. Ballora snickered. "Let's settle this, then." Part 15 Cameron's POV: I can use my powers again. I teleported all 7 of us out, Splatter and Flip were still unconscious. I took them to their rooms and put them on their beds, then teleported back. I saw that every student there except Auora, Aja, Streak, Gradient, Andrea and Mason were unconscious. They looked afraid. I looked at Wally and gasped. Aja's POV: Listen, mark my words One day You will pay You will pay Karma's gonna come collect your debt These brats will pay! Streak called the police. Cameron had all of the kidnappers lifted with her powers. This is warming up for the better. Part 16 Auora was stunned when half the students with them were knocked out, but thankfully Cameron lifted the kidnappers up with her powers. The police had arrived, and were confused as to why students were floating in the air, but they didn't question. Flint was held by two police officers. "I'm not going back, you can't make me!" He said. "Save it for court, bub." One cop said. Mandy thrased. "Don't touch my hair! Careful with my outfit! Where's my lawyer?!" She complained as she was dragged away. Eliana almost started crying. "I'm too young and pretty to go to jail! I better get a phone call." She said. Ballora glared at Auora, Andrea, Aja, and Cameron. "This isn't over, you all can expect we'll be back sooner than you think." She threatened, before the cops took her away. "Thank you for calling us. We had heard about the missing students from the Dean, but couldn't find them. Looks like you students did. And don't worry, none of these fools will be bothering you again." A cop said. Aja smiled. "It was no problem. Thanks officers!" She said, before the cops drove away. Some of the students had woken up, which was Jacob, Jordan, Wally, Riley, Mimi, Meredith, and Ink. Ink rubbed his head. "What happened?" He groaned. "We got rid of the kidnappers, is what happened!" Andrea cheered. Wally smiled. "That's awesome! They're finally gone." He said. Mimi blinked her eyes a few times, but when she fully opened them, was greeted by a hug from Jake. "Thank goodness, Mimi, I thought I would never see you again!" He said. She smiled. "Thanks for being worried for me. I honestly thought I would never see any student again." Mimi said. Riley and Auora looked at the unconcious Parker, Lucy, Ivy, and the few other Combo Club members. Auora sighed. "I'll get Parker." She said. "I'll help with Lucy and Ivy." Andrea suggested. "Me too." Meredith said. Meredith helped Riley lift up Lucy, while Andrea got Ivy. "And we'll help with the rest of the Combo Club." Cameron said. Aja nodded her head. While the friends got the few unconcious students back to their dorms, they were glad the kidnapping was finally over. But, they still had much to discuss. Part 17 Cameron's POV: It's been 6 days since the kidnappings, Splatter and Flip are still out like a light! I didnt leave their sides. They were relocatwed to the Nurse's Office. I couldn't take it anymore! I stood up and dialed 911. Just then, they woke up. I hung up the call. "Thank goodness you two are okay!" I said. They rubbed their heads. "Argh, it feels like I got my skull smashed in..." Flip groaned. I spoke up. "Don't worry, boys, we'll discuss this in the morning." Part 18 Splatter and Flip had finally woken up, and so had Parker and Lucy. Ivy was still unconsious, but was expected to wake up in a few days. Riley rubbed her head which still ached. "Man, I wish I hadn't hit my head so hard when I fell." She said to Mimi. Mimi who sat next to Jacob in the dorm, nodded her head. "I feel like I have bricks in my head, literally." She exaggerated. "At least you're all okay. We were worried sick that you guys would be gone forever." Jake said. Cameron, Splatter, Flip, Auora, Ink, and Wally walked in. "Look who's finally awake!" Riley said. "They were out like a light the past few days." Wally said with a chuckle "Ya, but we really need to talk about a few things." Auora said sitting down next to Riley. "I think we all need to start looking out for each other more, especially because of the things that happened in this school so far." She said. The others nodded their heads in agreement. "But I highly doubt those bozoos will come back, right?" Ink questioned. Cameron shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know.. they've escaped plenty of times before, who says they won't again." She said. "Ya.. and I really hope they don't any time soon." Flip said with a bit of fear in his voice. "We'll stop them. We have more power in numbers with all the students." Splatter said. "Yea." Auora said. "We'll all stand up to whatever life throws our way, no matter what." She said Part 19 Splatter's POV: All the students seemed glad we were okay. Spice hugged me, and Sunni hugged Flip. I blushed. Suddenly, I heard the clicking of high heels, and hid. But, it was someone new. She looked around. "So, this is Greenwood. Per-''fect!''" She exclaimed. Flip muttered something. "Oh boy, here we go again..." The End Category:Blog posts